What Naruto Saw
by tehbeastxx
Summary: what Naruto saw ruined his day. Two women were heated, arguing about someone. A guy name Uchiha Sasuke. That SOAB


One Shot.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds outside his window, chirping away to their favourite tune. He yawned and slipped out of the comfort of his blanket, which took very much effort since he valued his precious time on a Sunday morning, sleeping in. He planted his feet onto the cold timber, feeling the movements of the floor every step he took, walking towards the fridge.

Once he poured a cup of orange juice, he returned to the bedside, where he stood staring out the window from his second floor room appreciating the view of the morning. It was odd for him to do so as he rarely got up this early in the morning.

It was different today, he was happy, the fact that he has had a satisfying dream. It was these dreams that warms his heart and makes him feel all fuzzy inside.

_His lips met hers and he embraced her with passion and love. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer..._

"_I love you, Naruto" she whispers after unwillingly pulling apart from the loving embrace._

"_I love you too-" _

A horrific noise attacked his thoughts and threatened to flood his head with chaos.

_What?_ He thought.

He tried to push the ear piercing sound out of his romantic moment when suddenly it became all too much to resist, eating away his thoughts. The noise became more audible. It sounded like people arguing.

Annoyed, Naruto tried to make out the words.

"Who do you think you're talking about?"

"Shut your rotten mouth _bitch_, I have every right to talk about him"

"Says the slut who STOLE _MY_ boyfriend."

Naruto could make out the voice of two girls, arguing about... _wait! That voice!_ It sounded awfully familiar to him... Sakura-chan!

He listened further.

"I didn't STEAL him; I was just talking to him, jealous? Considering he _never_ talks to you."

"EVERYONE saw it. You were flirting with him, and then you grabbed his hand and held it tight until I came." Sakura was saying. "If I didn't stop you, who knows what you would've done!"

"Maybe it's a sign to STOP bothering him."

"Look who's talking!" Sakura shouted. "You've been ALL OVER him since he was mine!"

Naruto didn't move. He listened intently to the heated conversation going on. The two women appeared round the corner, he had to shuffle left to get a better view. He recognised the other woman as...Ino-chan.

"WHORE!" Sakura screamed.

"CUNT" came a reply from Ino.

"You don't have a right to call me that"

"Oh yeah? CUNT! CUNT! CUNT!" Ino sang. "You're a BIG FAT UGLY CUNT!"

Then Sakura threw her first punch.

Naruto winced at the sight of that. Sakura's punches were _very_ hard, not to mention right on the spot...

The women started pulling and tugging at each other's hair and clothes. The view was like hell on earth. Naruto watched with his mouth open, eyes wide; staring at the raging women, who now are climbing over each other, trying to pin her opponent down, almost like... they're trying to kill each other.

When it happened, it took Naruto about 5 seconds later to realise what was causing the women to stop clawing at each other. Another person appeared around the corner, which was the cause for their sudden pause. A guy with handsome face, striking posture and attractive body arrived at the site where Sakura and Ino were fighting, Uchiha Sasuke...

Immediately, the girls were all over him. Ino had her arms wrapped around his waist, body tangled up with his, and legs wrapped around his legs. And Sakura... Sakura had her hands around Sasuke's neck, embracing him in a warm and passionate kiss...

_Just like it had been in the dream..._

Naruto's day had being ruined like that. Sakura was supposed to be kissing _him _like that_. _It wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Angry, he pulled the blinds back together with all his force, wanting to punch that teme-Sasuke, for ruining his day... again.

Naruto looked down, only to realise he was still holding the cup of orange juice, only empty. His shirt was soaked in yellowy substance. Naruto took the shirt off and flicked it across the room, shaking his head as he climbed back in bed. He was never getting up this early again.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think? -----review----- **_


End file.
